


An Opportunity to Talk

by AutumnRayne



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Controlled Coincidence" by Chali 2na ft Kanetic Source, "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRayne/pseuds/AutumnRayne
Summary: There are questions to answer, things to discuss, attitudes to quell, but Lucifer and Chloe are not speaking.  Someone needs to intervene.





	An Opportunity to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts).



> Written for the lovely UpQuark for the "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange! My prompt was "Controlled Coincidence" by Chali 2na ft Kanetic Source. (I am 110% certain this is not what she had in mind lol) Link to the song is at the end of the story. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Translation for Ogni Modo (in the best google translation possible): Each and Every Way

**Prologue**

“I was attacked after visiting you in the hospital,” Lucifer explained as he filled each of two mugs with hot water from the teapot.  “Right in the lot, of all places.  Hit across the back of the head, out cold.”  He placed a tea bag into one of the mugs, watching with an absentness as he bounced the bag in and out of the water.  “I woke up,” he continued, repeating his motions with the second tea bag, “found myself in the desert, and eventually returned to Los Angeles.”  He hooked his fingers around the handles of the mugs, lifted them from the stovetop and moved through the kitchen into the living area.

“That’s it?” Linda asked as he bent slightly at the waist and offered her a mug.  She accepted with soft smile.  “You speak as though this is no big deal.”

“Because it isn’t,” he said as he took a seat next to her on the sofa.  “I found my way home, without the aid of GPS, thank you very much, and I am in one piece.”  He smiled and shrugged.  “Win-win.”

“You’ve been gone for nearly a month, Lucifer.  I hate to break it to you, but that _is_ kind of a big deal.”  She lifted the mug and took a small sip of the warm liquid.  “Amenadiel stopped by last week to tell me you were home.  He was very vague about what happened.  I’ve been worried about you, but he assured me you were all right.”

“And I am,” he said, gently patting her knee.

“Do you know who attacked you?”

“No,” he admitted.  “I have ideas, of course, but not one that has panned out yet.”  She nodded thoughtfully as he took a drink from his mug.

“For someone to have rendered you unconscious…it had to be another angel, right?  I mean, you’re not vulnerable unless you’re around Chloe.”  She paused in the process of steeping the tea as he grimaced slightly.  “Lucifer?” she started slowly.  “You’re only vulnerable around Chloe.  Right?”

“It seems the detective’s…effect on me has rather remarkable range.”

“When did this change?”

“I’m not sure.  I noticed while we were chasing that doctor, the one that poisoned the detective.”

“Wow.  So your attacker could very well be human.”

“Could be, yes,” he said with a nod.  Lucifer looked away, seemingly focused on the decorative candles in the middle of the short, rectangular coffee table and Linda shifted carefully in her place, her interest in his story changing to a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Wait.  You were in the desert,” she stated.  He nodded.  “So the…oh, Lucifer.”  Her attentive curiosity gave way to a sad frown and tears welled in her eyes as the details fell into place.  She reached a hand to his chin and gently turned him to face her.  Her eyes studied the roughly healing patches of skin on the right side of his forehead and the left side of his mouth.  “You were burned,” she whispered.  “The sun.”  He offered a gentle yet nervous smile.

“It was nothing compared to what I experienced when I fell from Heaven.”

“I think you’re wrong.  I think this is much more serious than that.  You were immortal when you fell.  Now…”

“My immortality is on the glitch,” he finished.  He huffed a soft laugh.  “Life on Earth is becoming quite the game of Russian Roulette.”

“Lucifer,” Linda chided gently.  “You’ll have to be careful just like the rest of us.”  She dropped her hand to his and he gratefully wrapped his fingers around hers.  “I’m so sorry.”

“No need, Doctor.  After all, I am home and on the mend.  Though admittedly, much slower than I expected.”  He frowned gently.  “Once I reached something resembling civilization, I holed up in a hotel.  Out of the sun, I healed rather quickly.  Most of the damage was gone by the end of the week.  Then I decided it was time to come home and this last week…well, things are not progressing at the same rate.”

“Chloe’s proximity causes you to have a more human level of healing?”

“Yes.”  She nodded her understanding.

“That’s only two weeks out of the month you were missing, Lucifer.”  Her eyes widened with concern.  “Lucifer, how long were you in the desert?”

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure how long I was unconscious, how long I walked through the sand…”  His eyes focused on the floor as he tried to recall his journey with something more than foggy clarity.  “When I reached the hotel, almost two weeks had passed since I had visited you, but I’m not sure how I spent those two weeks.  I could very well have been held captive somewhere before being dumped in the desert.”

“You do realize we will be talking about this in our sessions, right?”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

“This attack has had and can still have a significant effect on you.  Don’t bother arguing with me,” she quickly stated.  “We _will_ be discussing it.”

“Very well.  But not tonight.”

“Deal.”  Linda took another sip of her tea, carefully watching Lucifer as he did the same.  “You know what I’m going to ask next,” she started gently.  He sighed and closed his eyes.

“No, I have not yet seen the detective.  Nor have I spoken to her.”

“Does she know you’re home?”

“I left Amenadiel with strict instructions not to mention my return to anyone but you.”  Linda sighed gently.

“This is the second time in a handful of months that you’ve disappeared, Lucifer.  Chloe was so worried the first time you left and this time…”  She shook her head.  “She’s hurting.  Badly.”

“I don’t know how to fix that.”

“She told me about the message you left her the night you disappeared.”

“I was ready,” he said quietly as he looked at Linda.  “ _Really_ rad to tell her.  _Everything_.”

“I believe you.”  She gently squeezed the hand still holding hers.  “It’s not too late, Lucifer.  You can still tell her.  It would certainly make explaining this last month a bit easier.”

“I’m not certain it would.”  He leaned forward and placed his mug on the coffee table.  “Something changed while I was in the desert, Doctor.  And I’m not sure what it means.  I don’t think I can tell the detective anything until I know myself what’s going on.”

“What changed?”  He quietly regarded Linda for a long moment before taking her mug from her hand and placing it on the table next to his.

“Promise me,” he started as he stood, “that you won’t, I don’t know, pass out or anything of the sort.”

“Oh, I’m not going to like this,” she mumbled.  Turning, Lucifer moved a ways away from the sofa, placing himself in the open area between the living room and the kitchen.  He turned back to face Linda again.

“All right.  Oh,” he held up a finger.  “Hold on.”  He looked to his left and then to his right before taking two steps to the left.  “There,” he said, nodding his approval.  “Right.  Here it goes.”  Linda’s jaw dropped as Lucifer’s wings appeared, full and the brightest white, at his sides.  She stood slowly as she took in the sight before her.

“Oh holy shit.”

**One Month Later, Tuesday**

“Uh-huh.  Yeah.  I agree.”  Dan stopped rifling through the papers on the top of his desk and switched his cell phone from his left ear to his right.  “No, you’re not the only one.  It’s been two weeks of fighting; it’s getting pretty ridiculous.”  Sandwiching the phone between his ear and shoulder, he opened the top drawer of his desk and started sifting through the folders inside.  “I don’t think it’s really that different from the last time.  At least he didn’t show up with a wi—”  He stopped for a moment and frowned gently.  “Um, yeah.  I suppose I could…Ah, I see.  No, no,” he laughed gently.  “It’s fine.  When?  Tomorrow at eight o’clock.  Yeah, I know the place.”  He pulled out a folder and closed the door.  “No problem.  I’m glad to help.  Bye.”  He offered another quiet laugh as he closed his fingers around the phone, pulled it from his ear and ended the call.  “Okay then.”  Sitting heavily in his chair, he opened the folder and leaned over the papers, scouring the words as he searched for the suspect’s last known address.

“Hey, Dan,” Chloe greeted as she walked by his desk.

“Chloe.”  He stood quickly and followed her across the squad room.  “Hi,” he said nervously.

“Hi,” she returned with a tip of her head.  “Long day?”

“Kind of,” he answered.  “I’m chasing this guy…”  He motioned towards his desk.  “Can’t keep all of the places he’s stayed straight.  Too many addresses to remember.”

“It’s called a notepad,” she joked with a wink.

“Ha, ha, that’s funny.”  His stance shifted as he placed his hands on his hips.  Dropping his head, he ran a hand across the back of his neck.  “You wouldn’t by chance…”  He jumped slightly, clutching his hands against his body as a small, pocket-sized notepad hit him square in the chest.  “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”  Dan cleared his throat and stepped closer to Chloe’s desk.

“So, Trixie’s at my mom and dad’s for the week,” he started.

“No way,” she replied with a feigned shock.

“Okay,” he laughed.  “Of course you knew that.  What I meant is do you have any big plans for the week?  Since you’re free.”  Chloe shook her head.

“Nope.  Maze is gone for the week, too.  Thought I’d take the opportunity to enjoy the quiet.”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”  Chloe sighed carefully as she tapped her fingers on the top of her desk.  “There’s a new Italian restaurant, Ogni Modo.”

“Oh, yeah.  The pasta place that supposedly has one hundred pasta dishes on the menu?  Opened Saturday, right?” she asked as she sat in her chair.

“Mm-hmm.  Thought we could go.  You know, check it out.  I have reservations for tomorrow,” he offered.

“How did you manage to get reservations?” she asked with genuine surprise.  “I heard that place is booked solid for the next six months.”

“I…I-I won,” he stuttered.  “Won.  Reservations.”

“You…won them.”

“Some contest on the radio,” he said with an absent wave of his hand.  “So do you wanna go?”  Chloe crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully.

“Sure,” she replied.  “Truthfully?  I kinda had that place in my sites.”

“Great.”  Dan smiled.  “Eight o’clock?”

“Sounds good.  Pick me up?”

“How about I meet you there?  I may have some things to tie up with this case and all.”

“Okay.  Yeah.  I’ll see you there.”

“All right.  Well, good night.”

“Night.”  Chloe dropped into her chair as Dan walked away and collected the file from his desk.  As he left the squad room, she shook her head and dove into her reports.  Half an hour, forty minutes tops, she could go home and collapse in her bed for a well-deserved night of sleep.  Releasing a lazy sigh, she sat back in her chair.  Sleep would not come; she knew that.  Sleep had eluded her every night since Lucifer’s disappearance.  His _second_ disappearance.  There had been so many things she had wanted to say to him when he had finally returned, so many punches she had wanted to throw, but in the end, she had not been able to muster the energy.  She had simply walked away, silently seething.

Her shoulders slumped as she sat forward and buried herself in her papers again.

**Lucifer**

“Linda tells me you took very good care of her in my absence,” Lucifer stated as he handed Amenadiel a half-filled tumbler of whiskey.  “I truly do appreciate it, Brother.”

“It was the very least I could do,” he started as his fingers closed around the glass.  “Especially since Mother was the one that caused the damage.”

“Mother’s sins are not yours to bear, Amenadiel.”  He sat on the sofa next to his brother.  “She chose that course of action; she, _alone_ , is responsible.”

“I know,” he replied with a nod.  “I just…Linda didn’t deserve that.”

“No, she did not.”  Lucifer lifted the glass to his mouth and took a heavy swallow.  “As surprised as I was to hear Maze left Linda’s side, I cannot believe that little demon is still on assignment.”

“She was reluctant to leave,” Amenadiel confirmed, “but she’s determined to earn the money to pay for Linda’s hospital bills.”

“She doesn’t need to do that,” he said.  “I’m sure she has plenty saved up to do so.  And I would be more than happy to help, as well.”

“Maze was feeling…helpless, Luci.  She had to do something.  She was _literally_ climbing the walls.”  He laughed gently.  “You should have seen Linda trying to explain the claw marks in the drywall to the nurses.”

“A sight, I’m sure,” Lucifer returned with a gentle laugh of his own.  “At any rate, I am simply happy that the good doctor is recovering without complications.  She’s allowed to eat solid food now,” he said with gleeful smile.  “And in honor of this momentous milestone, I’m taking her to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Oh?”

“Yes; she’s meeting me at that new Italian restaurant.  Ogni Modo,” he said in a perfect Italian accent.  “Promises to be quite the pasta treat.”  Amenadiel nodded.

“I heard it’s extremely hard to get reservations there,” he started.  “Owner owes you a favor?” he asked knowingly.  Lucifer smiled widely.

“Indeed.”

**Wednesday**

“How long do you think you’ll be?”  Chloe sat heavily on the marble park bench in front of the restaurant, with her phone pressed to her ear.  “Do you want me to hold our table?”  Her eyes closed and her shoulders dropped as she released a quiet sigh.  “No, I understand.  Catching the killer is more important than spaghetti, Dan,” she laughed gently.  “Yes, even if it’s the best spaghetti ever made.  It’s fine; we’ll find another night.  Be safe.”  She pressed a finger against the phone’s screen, ending the call. 

Chloe sat forward, resting her elbows on her thighs, allowing her hands to hang in the space between her knees.  She should have known a night out was an offer to good to be true.  Yet as interested as she was in trying out the new eatery, she really wanted nothing more than to curl up in the thick blankets on her bed and sleep.  One night, _one night_ of dead to the world peace and quiet.  One night of thoughts and dreams not haunted by her anger towards Lucifer.  One night of not wanting to beat him senseless with the pain she felt.  With the betrayal, with the distrust, with the—

“Detective?”  Chloe closed her eyes and bit at the inside of her cheek.

“Lucifer,” she greeted stiffly.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise.”  She lifted her eyes to his; stared at him for a very quiet, brief moment.

“Sure,” she said with a lazy nod as she stood and walked away.  “Good night, Lucifer.”

“Hold on.”  He reached towards her but quickly retracted his hand, thinking better of the motion before his fingers met her arm.  “Where are you going?”

“Home,” she replied as she turned back to him.

“At least tell me about your dinner.”  He slipped his hands into his pockets and offered a small smile.  “What do you recommend?”

“I didn’t have dinner.”

“But you’re leaving, so…”

“I was supposed to have dinner with Dan but he’s stuck on a case.”

“Oh.”  He lifted his chin and then lowered it in a slow nod.  “Interesting.  I was supposed to have dinner with Dr. Linda but she just called to cancel.  She’s not feeling well.”  She took a couple of steps towards Lucifer.

“Is she all right?”

“Yes.  Or, so she tells me.  Just tired; overdid her first few days back to work.”  Chloe nodded.

“Good.  Not…not _good_.”  She shook her head and laughed.  “I just meant good that she’s not…you know.”

“Agreed.  Detective,” he started slowly, “since I have a free chair at my table, why don’t you join me?”

“I don’t know, Lucifer, I really just—”

“Oh, come on, Detective,” he goaded gently.  “It’s just dinner.  Besides, once you’re home are you going to feel like cooking for yourself?”

“Probably not,” she answered truthfully.

“Do you even _have_ anything at your apartment to eat?” he asked.  “I know how you neglect filling the refrigerator and the pantry when the spawn is away.”  She took a deep breath.  He was right, of course.  Grocery shopping of any sort would wait until the day Trixie was due home.  “So stay and eat,” he said without waiting for an answer.  “With me.”  He smiled.  “My treat.”

“Yeah, okay,” she said with a nod.  “Thank you.”

**Thursday**

“Lucifer, this looks absolutely delicious.  And it smells wonderful!”  Linda smiled as she replaced the top of the white Styrofoam container, covering the warm shrimp and pasta meal.  “Thank you; you didn’t have to do that.”

“I couldn’t resist,” he said with a smile.  “The food at Ogni Modo was incredible.  And since you were not able to enjoy it with me last night, you shall enjoy it today.  Also, I’d hoped to use this,” he said, motioning towards the container on her desk, “as an excuse to ask you to dinner again.  Tempt you, as it were,” he said with a smile.  Linda laughed gently.

“You don’t need any excuses to ask, Lucifer.”  She wandered out to the front of her desk as he took a seat on the sofa.  “I do feel badly that I couldn’t make it last night.”

“No apologies are necessary,” he said as she sat in her chair.  “Your health is more important.  There will always be restaurants at which to eat.”  She smiled and nodded.  “Last night was…kind of odd, though.”  His smile fell and his brow furrowed slightly.

“Oh?  How so?”

“Well, after I spoke with you,” he said, motioning towards her, “I ran into Detective Decker.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“How did that go?  I know the two of you haven’t been on very good terms since your return.”  He nodded.

“It went quite well, considering.”  He moved forward, sitting on the front edge of the cushion.  “I mean, we made it through an entire meal without fighting.”  He straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow, clearly proud of the accomplishment.

“Wow,” Linda stated with genuine surprise.  “That’s a huge step in the right direction.  What did you talk about?”

“Oh, we, um…”  He shifted uneasily in his place.  “We didn’t really…didn’t really _talk_ , per se.  We enjoyed a nice, quiet meal.”

“Hmm,” she hummed with a nod.  “So no words were uttered?”

“Not after she accepted my invitation, no.”

“Okay.  _Not_ a step in the right direction.  Lucifer, you can’t let things continue to fester between you and Chloe.”

“Nothing is festering,” he insisted.  “The detective is angry with me and she has every right to feel that way.”

“But her anger is unfounded.  It’s not very fair of you to let her stew over something that’s…that’s not a thing,” she said.

“I don’t want to tell her.”

“You did at one point.”

“Things changed after that point, Doctor.  I just…”  He dropped his eyes and shook his head.  “I don’t want to tell her.”

“What are you afraid of, Lucifer?”  He lifted his eyes to hers.

“Everything.”

**Saturday**

“I am _so_ glad you suggested ice cream,” Ella said as she bounced on her heels.

“I’m pretty sure that was you,” Chloe said gently.  She moved a few steps forward as the line shifted.  “But yeah, this is…this is good.”

“I know, right?”  Ella smiled widely as she moved to the counter.  “Hmm, so much to choose from.”  She looked at the young man standing behind the counter.  “Hi,” she greeted cheerily.  “Can I get a double scoop…umm…one Cookie Dough and the other Super Chunky Chocolate Chip?”

“Bowl or cone?” he asked.

“Bowl, please.”

“Sure thing.” 

“So tell me more about this dinner with Lucifer,” Ella started.  “I want the deets.”

“There are no…deets,” Chloe replied.  “We were both stood up, for very good reasons, and we were both hungry so we both ate.  Happened to be at the same table.”

“Boring.”

“Yes, it was.”  The young man handed Ella her bowl and took the bills she offered in payment.

“And for you?” he asked Chloe.

“Single Rocky Road, please.”

“Double,” Ella interjected.  “Happy Feeling Good and Not Giving a Shit Afternoon, remember?”

“Right,” Chloe nodded.  “Of course.”  She nodded at the clerk.  “Double scoop Rocky Road.  Bowl.”

“You won’t be disappointed,” Ella said.  “This place has _the_ best Rocky Road ever made.”

“No doubt.”  Ella checked the bright purple watch on her wrist.

“Right on time,” she said quietly to herself.

“I’m sorry?” Chloe started as she paid for her ice cream.

“Plenty of time,” she said with a smile.  “Come on.”  She took Chloe by the arm and led her towards the door.  “Let’s sit at the tables out front.  The weather is way too awesome to be stuck inside.”  She looked over her shoulder.  “No offense,” she offered to the clerk.

“None taken,” he said with a smile.

“See?”  Ella spread her arms to her sides as the ventured outdoors.  “Sunshiny day.”  Chloe laughed gently and followed her to a small wrought iron table.  “You sit here,” she said, pulling out a chair for Chloe.  “I’ll sit on the other side.”  Sitting down, she peered cautiously across the table and over Chloe’s shoulder.  “So, what shall we discuss on our HFGANGASA?”

“Our what?”

“Happy Feeling…”

“Good Not Giving A…got it.”  Chloe waved an absent hand.  “I don’t know.  There’s not a lot happening outside of work,” she started.

“Same here.  I swear I live at the precinct.  Feels like that lately, at least.  We need another night out.  With the tribe.  Once Linda’s feeling up to it, that is.  Oh!”  She sat forward quickly.  “Maybe we could just get the tribe together at Linda’s?  You know, make a nice dinner for her, have a quiet movie night.”

“I don’t know that Maze does quiet,” Chloe said as she spun the red plastic spoon in her ice cream.

“Detective, Miss Lopez.”  Chloe’s eyes closed over a slow roll as Lucifer’s voice floated in the air above her.

“Lucifer!” Ella greeted excitedly as he stopped at the side of their table.  “And you have company!”

“Hello, Ella,” Amenadiel said.  “Chloe.”

“Hi,” she offered lightly.

“Kind of surprised to see you boys here,” Ella started.  “Come to enjoy the weather?”

“Someone,” Lucifer started, eyeing his brother, “insisted on ice cream.  Like a damn little child, he is.”

“I didn’t hear you arguing that emphatically,” Amenadiel offered.

“Aww.”  Ella nearly melted in her chair.  “Lucifer has a soft spot for soft serve?  I would never have guessed.”

“I do _not_ have a soft spot for soft serve,” he denied.

“Liar,” Amenadiel and Ella said at the same time.

“Jinx!” she yelled around a laugh. 

“Ella Lopez?  Is that really you?”  Ella stood, and jumped and down.

“Oh my gosh!  No way!  Jennie!”  She pushed past Lucifer and Amenadiel, and tightly hugged a tall, attractive woman.  “Look at you!  You look wonderful!”

“So do you!”  She ran her hands through her blonde hair as she sighed happily.  “I can’t believe I ran into you.  It’s been, what, six years?”

“It has.  Boy, times flies!”  Chloe turned back to her bowl and dug her spoon into her ice cream.  “Oh, these are my friends, Lucifer, Amenadiel and Chloe.”

“Hello, everyone!  Well, I won’t interrupt your get-together,” she started.  “I just had to see you.”  She hugged Ella again and then dug into her purse.  “Here’s my card, my cell is right at the bottom.  Call me, we’ll catch up.”

“I will!”

“All right, well, I’m going to grab some ice cream.  It was nice meeting all of you!” Jennie said with a small wave.

“Uh, Jennie, may I…”  Amenadiel laughed lightly, nervously.  “Ice cream, my treat.”  She made a show of looking Amenadiel from head to toe and then smiled.

“I would really like that.”  She accepted the arm he offered and they began to walk towards the entry of the ice cream parlor.

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer protested.  His brother opened the door for Ella’s friend and offered Lucifer a sheepish smile and a small, unapologetic shrug.  “I cannot believe this.”

“Oh, hold on.  My phone.”  Ella dug her phone from her back pocket.  “Ella Lopez,” she greeted as the phone touched her ear.  “Really?  Yeah, I guess.  Okay, I’ll be right there.”  Shoving the phone back into her pocket, she returned to Chloe’s side.  “Totally owe you a raincheck for the ice cream, Chloe.  Looks like I have a scene, you know, all bad news bears.  Sorry.”

“It’s all right.”

“Here.”  She took Lucifer’s arm and forced him into the chair she had occupied.  “You can have mine.  Bye, guys!”

“Look at us,” Lucifer started with a shake of his head.  “Ditched _again_.”

“I know,” she said as she scooped another spoonful of ice cream.  “This is _unbelievable_.”

“It is.”  Chloe lifted her eyes from her bowl and looked at him.  She then pointed her spoon at her bowl.

“I meant the ice cream.”  Lucifer smiled softly and touched a finger to the side of his mouth.

“Detective, you have…uh, a little…”  Chloe wiped her fingers across her lips, removing a small, melted trace of ice cream.

“Oh,” she laughed lightly.  “Thanks.”  She reached across the table and picked up the plastic spoon sitting next to Ella’s untouched bowl.  “Dig in,” she instructed, handing him the spoon.

**Thursday**

“I can’t handle this anymore,” Chloe said as she sat heavily in the chair beside Ella’s exam table.  “He’s just everywhere I go.  I can’t get rid of him.”

“Do you really want to?” Ella teased.  Chloe shot her a harsh look.  “Right.  Sorry.”

“I mean he showed up at the restaurant the night Dan and I were supposed to have dinner.  Then he ended up at the ice cream parlor,” she continued, motioning towards Ella.  “I saw him at the movie theater the other night when Maze took me to see that horror movie,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Ooh, she told me about that.  Was it any good?”

“Of course he was there with Amenadiel,” she continued, ignoring Ella’s question.  “Before the previews were over, Amenadiel and Maze disappeared.  And I do _not_ want to know what they were doing.”  Her shoulders dropped.  “Isn’t it enough that I have to see Lucifer all day long at work?”

“Maybe,” Ella started as she took the seat across the table, “it’s a sign, you know?  You and Lucifer were constantly fighting, which, I’m not gonna lie, was kind of entertaining but _completely_ no bueño.  Now, you’re avoiding each other at all costs.  Maybe you’re not supposed to do either.  Maybe you’re supposed to sit down and…”  She shrugged.  “Talk it out.”

“I don’t want to talk it out,” Chloe said quietly.  “I want to wake up in the morning and focus on my day, not on what Lucifer is doing.  Not on wondering where he is, wondering if he’s still in town, if he’s taken off.  Not wondering if he’s in trouble or if he’s hurt.  I don’t want to spend any more time trying to figure out what it is he wants from me.  I’m…I’m tired.”  She sighed.  “I have to go.  I have a few more witnesses to interview.”  Ella nodded.

“Okay.  I’ll text you as soon as I get the results of the blood tests.”

“Thanks, Ella.”

“Anytime.”  She watched with a sad expression on her face as the detective left the room.  With a soft sigh, she moved to her desk and picked up her phone.  Humming lightly, she waited through three rings for an answer.  “Hey,” she started gently.  “It’s me.  Yeah, I don’t think it’s working.”  She shook her head.  “No.  They just keep running in circles around each other.  You remember what I told you about the whole ice cream thing, right?  Yeah, no talking.”  She listened patiently for a moment.  “He said that?”  She nodded.  “I think she enjoyed it, too.  At least, I think she wanted to let herself enjoy it.  Wait, does this mean what I think it means?  Does this mean drastic measures?”  She turned around and rested the back of her hips against the desk’s edge as she bit at the nail of her thumb.  “Okay.  Do you want some help?  Are you sure?”  She nodded absently.  “Well, if you change your mind, let me know.  Oh, and Jennie said she’d be happy to help the next time you want to get two love birds together.”  Ella laughed gently.  “Especially if Amenadiel is involved again.  I think she kinda likes him.”  She smiled again.  “I will.  Good luck.”

**Friday**

Chloe poured herself a full glass of wine and made her way from the kitchen to the living area.  She placed the glass on the coffee table as she sat and then pulled the thin blanket from the back of the sofa.  Dan had Trixie for the weekend, Maze was off chasing another bounty and Chloe had the next two days off work.  She was determined to spend her time drowning in the quiet of the apartment and a nice bottle of…well, it didn’t matter what it was.  What mattered was no murders, no phone calls, no interruptions.

No Lucifer.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and searched with her hand across the sofa cushions for the television remote.  Coming up empty-handed, she dropped to the floor and pressed her cheek against the carpet to look under the sofa.

“There you are,” she started as she stretched an arm towards the controller.  Sitting on the sofa again, she turned on the television, started to make herself comfortable and jumped slightly when a light knocking sound came from the front door.  With a sigh, she stood and moved to the entryway.  “Linda,” Chloe greeted with a smile as she opened the door.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” Linda returned.  “I am _so_ sorry to show up unannounced and so late in the evening.”

“Oh, no, don’t be.  Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine.  Thank you.”

“Come in.”  She stepped backwards, fully opening the door as she moved.

“I have…a…a friend.”

“Okay.  Well, the more the merrier, right?”

“Not always.”  Linda reached to her right, clamped her fingers around the elbow of her friend and pulled him to her side, into view of the detective.

“Lucifer?”

“Good evening, Detective.”  He turned to Linda.  “May I go now?  And keep in mind if you say ‘no’, well, we _are_ in the midst of the police,” he started, motioning towards Chloe, “and I have no qualms about turning you in for kidnapping.”

“Lucifer,” Linda started firmly.  “Get your ass in the apartment _now_.”  She turned back to Chloe.  “If you don’t mind, of course.”  Chloe offered a tight-lipped smiled and motioned for the pair to enter.  Linda stepped over the threshold and moved to the middle of the kitchen area before turning back to the door.  Lucifer and Chloe had remained in their places, she at the door, he outside.  With a heavy sigh, she stalked towards Lucifer, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the apartment.  “Okay, listen,” she began as Chloe closed the door.  “I am, first and foremost, a friend.  To both of you.  And, in light of what’s going to happen here, I don’t ever want you to feel that you can’t come to me when you need a shoulder.”  Lucifer and Chloe nodded in response.  “That being said, for a detective and a…”  She motioned towards Lucifer.  “A wannabe detective, the two of you are pretty damn dense sometimes.”

“What?” Chloe breathed.

“Or incredibly stubborn.  Or _both_ ,” she amended.  “Six of one, half dozen of the other.  Do you think it was a coincidence that you and Lucifer ended up at Ogni Modo at the same time, both ditched by your companions for the evening?” Linda asked.  “Do you think it was a coincidence that you were the only two left at the ice cream parlor?  Or at the movie theater?  Did neither of you notice what was going on?”

“So that was all planned?” Chloe asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Linda answered.

“Wait a minute,” Lucifer started slowly.  “So the pretty lady at the ice cream shop…the friend of Ella’s…Was she part of the plan, too?”

“Yes, she was.”

“Ah!  I knew it!” Lucifer shouted excitedly.

“You knew we were being set up?” Chloe asked.

“No.”  Lucifer shook his head.  “I thought it odd that Ella’s friend Jennie took so quickly to Amenadiel.  Would _never_ have thought something like that would happen.”  He slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the heels of his feet.  “I was right,” he said with a wide smile.  Linda scoffed loudly as she looked at Chloe and jabbed a thumb in Lucifer’s direction.

“Dense,” she said.

“Yeah, no, I-I get it now,” Chloe said with a nod.  “Okay, why?  Why do this to us?”

“I genuinely thought if the two of you had some time together, _alone_ , that you would stop fighting and start talking to one another.  But then you did such a good job avoiding each other that I felt a little push in the right direction was necessary,” Linda explained.  “You are _really_ making me work for this.”  She huffed a bit of a laugh.  “Chloe,” she started, “Lucifer has something he wants to tell you.  Lucifer,” she continued, turning towards the devil, “you have something you need to tell Chloe.  So…discuss.”  She walked between the two, towards the door.  “Doctor’s orders,” she called over her shoulder as she roughly closed the door behind her.  Chloe dared a look in Lucifer’s direction; he dared a look in hers.

“Controlled coincidence,” he mumbled.

“Apparently,” Chloe replied with a nod.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know this is what Linda had in mind for the evening.”  He nodded slowly and motioned towards the door.  “I should go.”  He opened the door to the stern face of his therapist.

“Discuss it longer than that.  _Much_ longer.”  Quickly, he closed the door and turned back to the detective.

“How about a drink?” she offered.  “Maybe if we make it look like we’re talking, she’ll leave.”

“Sounds like a splendid idea.”

**Lucifer**

“Is she still there?” Lucifer asked as Chloe descended the steps.

“Yep,” she answered.

“Good thing you can see her from your bedroom window,” he replied with a touch of nervous laughter.  “I’m pretty tired of opening the door to her not-so-smiling face.”  She nodded and sat beside him on the sofa.

“Lucifer,” she started quietly.  “What do you need to tell me?”

“I’m sorry?  I don’t…”

“Linda said you have something to tell me.”  She shifted and faced him.  “Does it have anything to do with what you were going to tell me the night you disappeared?”

“Well, it—”

“Are you ever going to tell me where you went _this_ time?  I was up all night, waiting for you to come over.  You never showed.  And then the next day, Amenadiel came looking for you and it occurred to me that it was just like the first time.  You left without a word to anyone.  Do you…do you really think that little of us?  Of me?” she asked in a whisper.

“No, Detective.  I think rather highly of all of you.  Well, maybe not so much of Amenadiel, but certainly the most of you.”

“Then why did you leave, again?”  The tears began building in her eyes.  “Why, Lucifer?”

“I didn’t leave by choice this time,” he answered quietly.  “I was…”  He sighed heavily.  “I was kidnapped.  It took me a while to make it home.”

“Kidnapped?  Really, Lucifer?  You couldn’t come up with a better story than that?”  She pushed off the couch and stalked through the room.  “Why can’t you just tell me that you don’t want to be around me anymore?”

“Because that is not the truth!” he exclaimed as he stood.

“Isn’t it?  We…we have a-a moment and we kiss, and then you leave.  You come back _married_.  You’re distant at work, you won’t share your thoughts about our cases.  You couldn’t even tell me that Charlotte Richards is your step-mother.  You say you trust me but you don’t act like you do.  Then you call and say you’re going to tell me whatever the hell you were going to tell me and you disappear for a month.  A month, Lucifer!”

“Detective, I know this all looks bad, but—”

“Bad?  All we did was fight when you came back.  Now we can’t even talk to one another.  That’s more than ‘looks bad’.”  She wiped a hand under her eyes, catching the tears as they began to fall.

“Detective.  Chloe.”  He approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  “Don’t cry, please,” he begged quietly, wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb.  “I will tell you everything.  _Everything_ , Chloe.  Just…”  He sighed.  “Please don’t hate me.”

“No more deflections, Lucifer.”

“Right.  Okay.  Think back to the night you shot me.  You saw something,” he prodded gently.

“No,” she shook her head.  “It was a reflection, a…trick of the lighting.”

“No.  Think about what you saw.”  She swallowed thickly.  “Think about the night Malcolm shot me.  What did you say to me?”

“I thought…I thought he had killed you.  You were covered…in blood.”

“That’s right.  Because he _did_ kill me.”

“That’s not possible,” she said, shaking her head.

“It is.  You know, Chloe, deep down you _know_ what you saw.”  He slowly led her to the sofa and gently pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to sit.  “I have never lied to you,” he said as he, too, sat.  “Yet, as you’ve said yourself, I don’t always tell the entire truth.”  His hands slid from her shoulders as she shook her head again.  “I have never lied to you,” he whispered as he took her hands.  “And I promise you from now on I will _always_ tell you _everything_.”  His breathing quickened as nervousness began to take over.  “Turn around,” he ordered gently.  Chloe hesitated for a brief moment before doing as told.  Lucifer shifted across the cushion towards her.  His arms circled her waist, gently pulling her backwards until she was leaning against his chest.  “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know,” she breathed.  He crossed his wrists and his hands slid under hers, turning upwards as he placed their palms together.  Her shoulders tensed but she allowed her hands to relax as his movements uncurled and aligned their fingers.

“Look at your hands,” he instructed.  She focused on the back of her right hand, noting how Lucifer’s hands seemed to outline her own.  As she continued to stare at her hand, the light skin tone of his hands began to turn pink.  She tightly closed her eyes and then blinked wildly as she opened them.  Lucifer’s skin was no longer pink, but teetering on a shade of angry red.

“Lucifer, what…”  His fingers slipped between hers and gently closed over the backs of her hands.

“This is who I am,” he explained gently.  “I _am_ the devil, darling.”  She released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and pushed her shoulder into him as she tried to turn around.  “Don’t.  Please,” he started, tightening his arms to keep her from moving.

“I need to see you, Lucifer.  I need…”  He took a moment before loosening his hold on her.  His hands relaxed as she pulled away and turned to face him, and he closed his eyes, unable to see the look of disgust, of disdain he was certain he would see on her face.  He heard the soft gasp she released and tried to prepare himself for the panic to settle inside of her, tried to prepare for the moment she would jump from his arms.  “You son of a bitch,” she stated as her palm connected solidly to the side of his scarred face.  His eyes opened in surprise.  “I can’t…I can’t believe you.”  She stood and walked away from the stunned devil.

“Detective?”  His form shifted to his human appearance and he stood.

“All this time,” she started turning to point an angry finger towards him.  “All this time and you couldn’t have, oh I don’t know, shown me?  Damn it, Lucifer!  That would have made things a _lot_ easier.”

“Easier?” he questioned.  “What’s happening right now?  Why aren’t you…running away?  Or scared?  Or…”  He huffed.  “Why are you scolding me?” he asked incredulously.

“Because!” she yelled back.  She sighed and walked away.  “How many times did you tell me?” she asked.  “You knew I didn’t believe you.”  She turned back to him.  “You should have shown me.”

“Yes, I should have.”

“This is what you were going to tell me the night you disappeared?”  He nodded.

“Certainly a conversation long overdue.”  Lucifer moved towards Chloe and took both of her hands in his.  _She’s still here_ , he told himself.  _She deserves answers._   “Sit down, Detective,” he started as he led her back to the sofa.  “Let me tell you a story.”

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsOCMwBt1LA


End file.
